


M jako Můj

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Občas si říkal, že si na něm jeho práce bere větší daň, než by čekal. Neměl problém se s kýmkoliv vyspat, aby získal informace. Vážně ne. Dokázal si to užít, trochu se odreagovat, uvolnit… Emoce jej v podobných případech nezatěžovaly, nebyl zvyklý je do fyzického potěšení plést.

Možná proto se cítil tak nejistý ve chvílích, kdy mu o někoho šlo nikoliv "pracovně", nýbrž opravdově. Nečinil tak často, ale byl opravdu dobrý ve svádění mužů. Jenže jen těch, na kterých mu nikdy nezáleželo. Dělal, co dělat musel. Ovšem nyní… Proč se všechno tolik zkomplikuje, když se do věci zapojí i city?

Nebyl si jistý, zda k jinému muži doposud zaznamenal takovou přitažlivost, a zda to vůbec někdy bylo o něčem jiném než o sexu. Nejspíše ne.

Podobnými myšlenkami se zaměstnával celý briefing, během něhož se probírala jeho poslední mise. Neměl k tomu, co říct, vše šlo výjimečně podle plánu, a on se prostě nudil. Zabloudil pohledem k němu, k člověku, nad kterým už dobrých pár dnů dumal, který mu prakticky nedal spát. Jak patetické, pomyslel si Bond posměšně, ale nebránil se. Věděl, že popírání vlastních emocí nikdy nic dobrého nepřinese.

Vypadalo to, že Mallory pozorně naslouchá všemu, co mluvčí říká. Tvářil se zaujatě, ovšem to mohl předstírat a dost dobře si taky myslet na svoje, bavil se Bond představou, jak Mallory třeba právě uvažuje nad tím, jestli si zítra vezme modrou, modrou nebo modrou košili. Eh, těžký výběr, ušklíbl se, rty však rychle zase vrátil do původní polohy, neboť M se na něj podíval. Jen na moment, jako by jej kontroloval, pohled ale naprosto bezvýrazný, chladný.

Agent zauvažoval, zda doposud modré oči viděl vyjadřovat nějakou emoci. Možná jistou skepsi při jejich prvním setkání, od té doby se dívaly zcela lhostejně. Podepřel si bradu, prstem si nevědomky přejížděl po spodním rtu a hlavou se mu honily myšlenky na to, jak rád by dostal Malloryho do stavu, kdy by svou klidnou masku nechal spadnout a na povrch by se dostalo to, co právě cítí… jak rád by ho dostal do stavu, kdy by modré oči zářily vzrušením, zorničky se roztáhly a pohled zamžil intenzitou prožívané slasti…

"Děkuji za pozornost."

Ano, na to Bond slyšel, trhnul sebou stejně, jako se vytrhl ze spárů svých, znepokojivě reálných představ. Znepokojivě kvůli jejich účinkům, které se snažil potlačit zopakováním si postupu při rozkládání zbraně. A možná by uspěl, kdyby při odchodu z místnosti nenarazil právě na modré oči, takřka ledové, ale kupodivu spokojenost vyjadřující. Bond nad tím takřka neuvěřitelným projevem emocí pozvedl obočí, poloúsměv úspěšně potlačil.

"Bonde, potřebuji od vás, abyste podepsal určité dokumenty a podíval se na několik spisů," šel Mallory jako obvykle hned k věci. "Ale vzhledem k tomu, že máte týden dovolenou, tak vás nechci na útvaru zbytečně držet. Budete dnes večer v hotelu?"

"Určitě," odpověděl kladně agent, kterého sice představa papírování zrovna nelákala, ale jestli se k tomu jako bonus přikládala Malloryho společnost… Třeba by mohl-

"Dobrá, pošlu za vámi Tannera, čekejte ho okolo osmé," podíval se Mallory na hodinky a pak na Bonda, jestli bere informaci na vědomí. Inu, vypadal zaskočeně, rychle se ale dal dohromady a zatvářil se klidně.

_To jsi nečekal, viď, Jamesi?_ ozval se škodolibý hlas v Bondově mysli.

Ač si agent uvědomoval svou nejistotu a vlastně i nezkušenost v oboru city a muži, nehodlal kvůli tomu stáhnout ocas mezi nohy a ani se o nic nepokusit. Tady se mu nabízela skvělá možnost, jak dotáhnout Malloryho k sobě na hotel a třeba si chybějící zkušenosti doplnit. Mallory sice žádné sympatie vůči němu neprojevoval, ale to ostatně vůči nikomu. Mohl to aspoň zkusit.

"Pane, bylo by možné, abyste mi je přinesl vy?" požádal jej, hlas pevný. "Jestli po mně chcete, abych si přečetl nějaké spisy, rád bych věděl, proč a na co se zaměřit."

Tváří staršího muže se mihla zaujatost.

"Bylo, Bonde," řekl odměřeně a nepatrně přikývnul, pak se znovu podíval na hodinky. "Teď, ale když mě omluvíte…" škubly mu koutky úst v náznaku úsměvu, načež nechal agenta svému osudu.

Bond si jen pomyslel, že onen odměřený tón musel být způsoben rozladěním. Asi jej mohlo dřív napadnout, že zrovna 007 si nebude všechny složky prohlížet dopodrobna, ale že se bude chtít zaměřit jen na podstatné detaily. Nicméně tohle hodil Bond za hlavu. Důležitý byl fakt, že Mallory k němu večer dorazí.

Bude se snažit svou šanci využít. A vzhledem k Malloryho nátuře tušil, že to bude jeho šance jediná…

Během misí většinou nabral řádný spánkový deficit, takže po návratu do hotelu ihned ulehl do postele, ačkoliv v noci spal naprosto nerušeně. Když se po dvou hodinách vzbudil, rozhodl se pro sprchu a jen v ručníku se odebral ke skříni, kde mu již personál připravil všechny obleky, jež vlastnil.

Mělo se sice jednat o pracovní schůzku, nicméně usoudil, že sako úplně vhodné nebude. Oblékl si proto jen černé kalhoty a právě zvažoval, zda zvolit tradiční bílou košili nebo nějakou barevnější, když se ozvalo zaklepání. Mrknul na hodinky. No… Mallory si rozhodně na pozdní příchody nepotrpěl, pomyslel si a šel ke dveřím. S nahým hrudníkem.

Byl docela zvědav, jak M zareaguje, ale předpokládal spíše jen lhostejný pohled než cokoliv jiného. Připravit Malloryho o jeho rezervovanost bude pravděpodobně vyžadovat větší úsilí.

Uchopil kliku a otevřel.

"M," věnoval příchozímu úsměv a pozval jej dovnitř.

"Bonde," kývnul mu na pozdrav Mallory, jenž se pohledem na moment zastavil na Bondově trupu, vzápětí se vrátil k modrým očím svého agenta, aby následně vešel do místnosti a započal se rozhlížet.

Bond byl spokojen a když zavíral dveře, tak přemýšlel nad tím, jestli si to mírné zajiskření v Malloryho očích jen představoval, nebo jestli opravdu zaznamenal alespoň miniaturní náznak zájmu.

Pokud se mu líbí, co vidí, možná bych mu to neměl upírat, napadlo jej, jenže… co když se spletl? Ne, nechtěl riskovat.

"Klidně se posaďte," nechal do svého hlasu opět proniknout úsměv a zatímco se odebral ke skříni, po očku Malloryho sledoval a s povděkem seznal, že se M usadil na gauč. Nyní už vážně neměl chuť dlouho vybírat, jaká košile bude nejvhodnější, sáhnul tedy po bílé, zavřel skříň a přesunul se zpátky do hlavní části apartmánu.

"Dáte si něco?" zeptal se, dopínaje si knoflíčky. Poslední nakonec nechal rozepnutý a myšlenku na kravatu zahodil.

Zbytečně by je zdržovala, kdyby…

"Jestli máte skotskou…" přehraboval se Mallory ve skriptech, pak se zarazil, jako by si uvědomil, co za pitomost řekl, a vzhlédl. "Tu určitě máte."

Bond zaznamenal lehkou narážku na jeho pití, ale nenechal se rozhodit. Místo toho položil na stůl dvě skleničky a obě zčásti naplnil zlatavou tekutinou.

"Děkuji."

Agent se usadil vedle staršího muže, uchopil skleničku do ruky, napil se a pak se zadíval na složky, co s sebou Mallory přivezl. Nebylo jich mnoho, oddechl si v duchu a protočil oči nad tím, jak mu pohled utkvěl na Malloryho prstech.

_Ty máš vážně problém, Jamesi_ , pomyslel si, opět se napil a snažil se nepřemýšlet nad tím, co všechny by ty dlouhé, elegantní prsty svedly…

"V rámci Spectry se nám sice podařilo zlikvidovat její nejsilnější články, pořád se ale po světě potlouká několik těch slabších," povídal Mallory a rozkládal šest složek po stole tak, aby na všechny dobře viděli. "Jenže každý hajzl začíná odspoda. Nemůžeme jim dopřát čas na oddech, aby shromáždili zbývající síly… Posloucháte mě, Bonde?"

Agent zamrkal a modrýma očima pohlédl do druhých, v Malloryho tváři se na moment mihlo podráždění. Jenže Bond poslouchal, opravdu, akorát u toho upřeně pozoroval, jak se Malloryho rty pohybují při každém řečeném slovu, jak asi musejí chutnat… možná po whisky? Ale napil se už? Znovu zamrkal, to volno mu nedělalo dobře, špatně se soustředil, i když to mohlo být tou… tou posedlostí. Sakra, Mallory, co mi to děláš?

"Bonde!"

"Samozřejmě, poslouchám, jen…" odpověděl nyní již střelhbitě a zcela přesvědčivě, byť v mozku mu to šrotovalo a skládalo dohromady věrohodné vysvětlení. "Jen jsem zároveň přemýšlel, že byste mi možná mohl jako první dát ty papíry k podpisu."

M nasadil pochybovačný výraz, který Bond vytrvale snášel pevným pohledem, jímž si v přítomnosti Malloryho ale stoprocentně jist nebyl. Opět si v duchu oddechl, když jeho nadřízený v náznaku úšklebku pozvedl koutek rtu a následně z poslední složky vytáhl několik dokumentů. Pak zašátral v saku a společně s nimi podal Bondovi propisku.

Agent se ihned dal do podpisování, ani papíry nečetl, nemělo to smysl, protože by jej jedině unudily k smrti. Raději, aby prokázal svůj zájem o věc, vyslal Malloryho směrem otázku.

"Je některý z nich bezprostředním nebezpečím?"

"Nemyslím si, ale za pár měsíců, za rok… Nechci ponechat nic náhodě," převzal si Mallory lejstra, založil je zpět a napil se. Teď už si byl Bond jistý, že jeho rty nutně musí chutnat po skotské. "Ale když už jste se zeptal, Luis Saez má z těch malých ryb asi nejvíce prostředků pro umocnění vlivu."

Bond se natáhl pro složku, otevřel ji a pohledem přelétl poslední poznámky. Přesně jak Mallory říkal, patřil opravdu spíše mezi poskoky a podržtašky, ale s trochou štěstí a šikovnosti by se mu sice nepodařilo obnovit Spectre v takovém rozsahu, ale určitě by časem mohl představovat hrozbu.

"Před týdnem spatřen ve Švýcarsku…" zamumlal a spojoval si dosavadní poznatky.

"Jen aby bylo jasno, Bonde, vaše dovolená platí," ozval se do ticha Mallory. Bond k němu obrátil pohled, moc se mu tomu nechtělo věřit, ovšem M nevypadal, že by to nemyslel upřímně. Díval se na něj zcela vážně, modré oči poklidné jako vodní hladina. Nebál se. Nebál se atentátu, nebál se těch zbývajících členů Spectry, nebál se ničeho.

_Nezírej, Jamesi, nezírej_ , promluvil k němu vnitřní hlas, který sice Bond nechtěl poslechnout, rád by se totiž dál díval do Malloryho očí, jež neochvějně jeho pohled opětovaly, ale nakonec se opět zaměřil na spis před sebou.

"Možná by bylo nejvhodnější je pochytat co nejdříve, ale nerad bych svého 00 agenta vyčerpal."

Ač se Bond snažil, jak chtěl, v té větě nenašel ani známku posměchu. O to více se vnitřně roztřásl, jelikož slyšet říct Malloryho slovo svého… Zatímco listoval složkou, přemýšlel, zda konec věty neměl mírně dvojsmyslný náboj. Mallory opravdu nevypadal na někoho, kdo by otevřeně s kýmkoliv flirtoval, takže ta lehká, takřka neznatelná narážka… Že by?

Odložil Saezův spis a vzal si další, v rychlosti jej prošel podobně jako další dva, zarazil se až u pátého. Skláněl se nad ním a pro tentokrát pečlivě pročítal veškeré informace.

"Znal jste Mitchella dobře?" otázal se jej M, jakmile se Bond narovnal a zahleděl před sebe.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ne, vůbec ne. Ani jsem nevěděl, jestli Mitchell je jméno nebo příjmení," odfrkl si Bond.

"Aha," zazněl Mallory zaskočeně, až se na něj Bond zvědavě podíval. "No, teď kolem sebe máte Tannera, Q a Moneypenny, myslel jsem, že dříve byl Mitchell součástí vaše týmu…"

"Neměl jsem tým," zavrtěl hlavou Bond a sám skoro nevěřil tomu, co povídá. Respektive tomu, že užil minulého času. Vážně už bral Tannera, Q a Moneypenny jako svůj tým? A Malloryho…? "Pracoval jsem samostatně a kontaktoval vždy pouze M."

Mallory na něj chvíli koukal, pak zamrkal a oči zabodl do složky.

"Takže o tomhle nic nevíte, předpokládám?" ukázal prstem na odstavec ve složce, náležící Mitchellovu mladšímu bratrovi.

Bond se také zadíval na text, který pojednával o pohovoru onoho muže s M během případu Le Chiffreu. Jelikož měl výbornou praxi, ujala se jeho žádosti o místo sama M, dle spisu však nebyla hrubě spokojená s jeho chováním. Popsala jej jako přehnaně ambiciozního a nestálého. Vlastně asi ani nešlo o to, jestli agent věděl něco o pohovoru, spíše přímo o onom muži, ať už od M či samotného Mitchella.

"Ne, doteď jsem netušil, že Mitchell vůbec měl bratra ani, že se pokoušel dostat k nám," pokrčil Bond rameny, a když Mallory neměl další otázky, tak složku zavřel, odložil stranou a natáhnul se pro poslední.

Neuvědomil si ale, že starší muž je rovněž předkloněn a momentálně sedí nebezpečně blízko, takže se jej Bond při svém pohybu dotknul kolenem, Mallory však měl ovšem podobný nápad a také se po složce natáhnul. 007 teprve nyní pohlédl směrem, kam jeho ruka mířila, a už ji nestačil položit jinam, než takřka na tu Malloryho.

To by se mohlo stát každému, ale Bond místo toho, aby to nechal plavat a složku si prostě vzal, strnul. Buďto kvůli překvapivému otření se kolenem o to Malloryho, nebo kvůli doteku jejich prstů… Příjemné chvění se rozprostřelo na agentových zádech a vnitřnosti si zahrály na uzel.

Přiměl se vzpamatovat a stáhnul se zpět, nechal si složku podat a doufal, že to horko ve tvářích zůstane neviděno.

S předstíraným klidem jako by mimochodem mrknul do modrých očí, jež se dívaly zaujatě. Bond se vlastně divil sám sobě, proč nedá více emocí najevo, proč sám neukáže, že něco cítí… Takhle tady budou sedět klidně hodiny jako sochy na okraji ledového jezera, s hladinou modrou, modrou a chladnou jako Malloryho oči, do nichž se stále díval.

_Tak, Jamesi… Ty se nezdáš, ty ho vážně nechceš jen do postele, viď?_ Chichotal se Bondův vnitřní hlas. _Slyšíš, jak rychle ti tluče srdce? A to se jen koukáš do jeho očí, počkej, až uvidíš…"_

"Bonde!"

Agent sebou trhnul a poplašeně zamrkal, až po pár vteřinách si uvědomil, že modrá už není víc ledová, že ji starost roztopila, a že jej na rameni něco hřeje. A svírá.

"Bonde, jste v pořádku?"

Dlaň. Malloryho dlaň. Sklopil pohled, starostlivost v Malloryho očích jej znejistila ještě více než vlastní myšlenky. Zajímal jej… a ten dotek… Dotýkal by se jej, kdyby pro něj byl jen podřízeným?

Žár Bondových tváří se zdvojnásobil, přišel si jako v jednom ohni, ruka, jíž najednou držel skleničku, se chvěla. Polknul alkohol a snažil se sebrat. Ten chlap si jej vážně uměl podmanit.

Teď jde o to, jestli to měl Mallory v úmyslu.

Pokýval hlavou, opět se vyhnul modrým očím a zadíval se na složku na stole. Vážně se potřeboval trochu uklidnit, a tak se rozhodl zaměřit na práci. Otevřel spis, prolétl ho, počkal, dokud se zase necítil jakž takž jistě a pak ho zase odložil. Nic jej v něm nezaujalo.

"Souhlasíte, že začneme se Saezem?"

"Ano, jeví se potenciálně jako největší nebezpečí," vyhledal znovu potřebný spis a umístil jej navrch, pak hromádku odsunul před Malloryho, aby si ji mohl schovat zpět do tašky.

Bond si ještě nalil a i se skleničkou se opřel, Mallory po chvíli učinil totéž, načež agent stočil svůj pohled k němu. M se zdál být zamyšlený, hleděl před sebe… a přestože měl na sobě sako, působil na Bonda docela uvolněným dojmem. Možná by teď mohl…?

Ne, vlastně si vůbec nebyl jistý, jestli má Mallory zájem, ani ne tak o něj jako o muže obecně, ale… Měl tušení, že neštěká na špatný strom. Cítil to někde hluboko v sobě, snad tam, kde se mu vnitřnosti snažily zauzlovat, snad tam, kde mu srdce metalo salta.

_To je tak rozkošné, velký agent 007, James Bond, známý svůdník, se nám zamiloval_ , šklebil se vnitřní hlas a Bond odložil skleničku na stůl. Holt, i vnitřní hlasy mají někdy pravdu, kterou musíme uznat.

Byl rozhodnut.

Posunul se k Mallorymu blíž, předklonil se a lokty opřel o kolena, tvář otočenou k druhému muži. Díval se na něj, vyčkával, jestli Mallory změnu zaznamená. Jakmile se k němu modré oči upnuly, zaznamenal změnu Bond. Změnu atmosféry. Věděl snad Mallory, že…? Hleděl na něj váhavě, jako by z určité vzdálenosti, přesto Bond vnímal jakési očekávání. Držené na uzdě, potlačované… ale bylo tam.

Pomalu narovnával záda, čelem však stále zůstával stočen k Mallorymu, přibližoval se, pomalu, trpělivě. Očima těkal z jedné modré hloubky do druhé, klid se z nich vytrácel. Tentokrát to byl on, kdo položil dlaň na rameno toho druhého, obličej už jen pár centimetrů od Malloryho, zrak mu padl k ústům, pak se opět zadíval výše, neviděl žádný odpor ani náznaky nepohodlí, jen údiv a očekávání.

A záblesk strachu. Ten ale Bond zaznamenal příliš pozdě, už si nedokázal zabránit, aby přitiskl svá ústa na ta druhá, aby dlaň neposunul z ramene na krk… a možná by se odtáhl, kdyby ony obavy v nebeské modři nezmizely za víčky. Jenže takhle je neviděl, mohl se řídit jen tím, že se Mallory nehýbal… Bond si už začínal myslet, že ho každou chvíli musí odstrčit, zavřené oči nezavřené oči…

Nepatrný pohyb rtů proti Bondovým, jež jej ihned stejně jemně políbily zpět, všechno v něm jako by chtělo samou radostí tančit… Dlaň na Malloryho zátylku se mu třásla, druhou, stejně nejistou, položil na jeho hrudník, ústy se nadále něžně věnoval těm Malloryho, opatrným a jemným, dokud…

Dokud nedostal pomyslnou ledovou pěstí do břicha.

Najednou byl Mallory pryč z jeho dosahu, očividně zrychleně dýchal, modré oči… vyděšené?! Bond polknul a pomyslel na to, jak se M nebojí atentátu, zbylých členů Spectry a nikoho. Tak teď se ovšem bál.

Bál se Bonda.

Než se agent stačil vzpamatovat a vůbec pobrat, co se stalo, Mallory vzal tašku a odpochodoval beze slova ke dveřím. Tam se znovu k Bondovi, sedícímu na gauči, zmatenému a podivně nešťastnému, otočil.

Bond si ten pohled uvědomil, přestal zírat do země a zahleděl se na Malloryho. Ústa měl stisknutá do tenké linky, klidná maska jen částečná… Alespoň pro Bonda, který nyní jeho výrazu bezpečně rozeznal rozčarování, strach a nejistotu.

_A lítost, Jamesi. Vidíš i lítost…_

Snad chtěl Bondovi něco říct, snad se omluvit, objasnit, co se stalo, protože pootevřel rty, nakonec je ale opět semknul, obrátil se k agentovi zády a odešel.

Osamocený muž zůstal nehybně sedět a zírat na zavřené dveře, a ošklivý pocit podobný bezmoci, se mu rozlil nitrem. Pomalu jako ve zpomaleném záběru se otočil ke stolu, na němž spočívaly jejich skleničky, jedna prázdná, druhá téměř. A pak Bondovy modré oči ulpěly na mobilu. Malloryho mobilu, který si zde ve svém rozpoložení zapomněl.

No co, buď si pro něj pošle Tannera nebo Moneypenny, to je fuk, pomyslel si. Nechal mobil mobilem, postavil se a rozhodl se sklenice uklidit. No, alespoň je odložil do dřezu a chystal se vrátit zpět na gauč, kde by mohl sám s láhví whisky rozjímat… a tupit bolest, jíž jeho srdce přetékalo.

V půli cesty jej zarazily hlasité kroky, načež se otevřely dveře. Bond se pohotově otočil, ale místo nebezpečného narušitele se opět jednalo jen o Malloryho. Jen…

Starší muž mu nevěnoval ani pohled a zamířil rovnou ke stolu, kde zanechal svůj mobil. Mezitím se dveře samy zabouchly, nicméně Bond vůbec neměl v úmyslu tam Malloryho držet. Chtěl, ho, strašně ho chtěl, ale ne za každou cenu… Pouze si vytvořil ještě jeden pokus.

Když jej odcházející Mallory míjel, chytil jej za paži. V první chvíli pevně a důrazně, v druhé své sevření povolil, za nic na světě neměl v úmyslu M děsit. Z toho pomyšlení se mu dělalo na nic.

Mallory se zastavit nechal, zrak mu padl na ruku, jež jej zadržela a pak se zadíval do tváře svého agenta. Bond se snažil, sakra jak se snažil, aby do jeho očí pronikly city… U žen to fungovalo, ale netušil, jestli je totéž vhodné užít u muže, navíc u takového, o kterého mu opravdu moc šlo. Pak opatrně a tiše promluvil.

"Nechci ti ublížit," těkal z jednoho modrého oka do druhého, doufal, že tykáním dodá svým slovům na důvěryhodnosti. Cítil, jak je Mallory napjatý, připraven se každou chvíli vytrhnout, na místě jej možná držel právě jen Bondův upřímný, vlídný pohled a ta slova… Skoro něžným tónem vyřknutá slova:

"Nikdy bych ti neublížil, Garethe…"

Prsty dlaně, jíž stále Malloryho držel, se mírně pohnuly, v uklidňujícím gestu druhého muže pohladily. Bond nyní předpokládal, že Mallory nemá strach ze vztahu dvou mužů, ale přímo z něj, z toho, co se o něm říká, co v práci sám provozuje…

Měl obavy, že Bond o něj jeví zájem jen proto, aby z něj stejně jako z ostatních dostal informace, jež by později proti někomu mohl použít. Třeba i proti němu samotnému.

Proto agent musel dát průchod své něžné stránce, i když by nikdy nečekal, že se tak stane zrovna v přítomnosti muže, jenž byl zároveň jeho nadřízeným. Ale to teď hodil za hlavu, viděl, že Mallory stálé váhá. Už nevěděl, co jiného dělat… přistoupil k druhému muži ještě blíž, neodpustil si krátký pohled věnovaný Malloryho rtům, načež se opět vrátil k modrým hloubkám.

Možná by Bond ještě chvíli počkal, nechal první krok na M, jenže v jeho očích se znovu objevil ten stín očekávání, který znamenal pro agenta tichý souhlas. Jejich rty se podruhé dotkly a Bond se nedokázal ubránit měkkému povzdechu, když Mallory nezůstal netečný, ale naopak mu vyšel vstříc. Mallory mu dopřál pár vteřin polibku, než agenta pevně chytil za paže a s citem odstrčil.

Bond se na něj vyjeveně zadíval, ale nezdálo se mu, že jej M tentokrát opustí. Modré oči se na něj ostražitě dívaly.


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Myslíte to zcela vážně, Bonde? Mám obavy, že už jsem příliš starý na to, abych byl záležitost na jednu noc…" pronesl vyrovnaným tónem, jako by komentoval stav dnešního počasí.

Mladší muž nezaváhal a přikývnul. Zachvěl se při pomyšlení, že by to vážně mohlo vyjít… Ač Malloryho chtěl fyzicky, jeho srdce… jeho zrychlené bušení a svírání žaludku, chvějící se dlaně a touha jej líbat…

Ano, byl do něj zamilovaný, přiznal si v duchu a možná právě ona myšlenka nějak způsobila zlomení Malloryho nedůvěry, neboť ten náhle pustil Bondovy paže, umístil je na jeho tváře a přitáhl si jej k polibku, který překvapený Bond vskutku nečekal. Rychle se ale vzpamatoval, mile rád se smířil s Malloryho rty na svých a vlastní ruce se mu samovolně rozprostřely na jeho zádech.

Ta náruživost, s jakou se na něj Mallory vrhnul, zamířila přímo do jeho rozkroku, opět se zachvěl, cítil druhé, silné tělo proti svému a neubránil se dalšímu stenu, jenž se ovšem nedostal dále než do Malloryho úst. Bond jej nechal, aby proniknul mezi jeho rty, dokonale jej fascinoval ten pocit, že se Malloryho mazlí s jeho jazykem, že ho náhle horké ruce hladí po tváři, krku a jedna z nich zajela pod límec košile…

Znovu zasténal a přitáhl si Malloryho ještě blíž, kdyby to bylo možné, vrstvy látky mezi nimi jej začaly iritovat. Sám na sobě měl jen košili, čehož druhý muž využíval, dotýkal se Bondovy kůže tam, kam až dosáhl, načež agent frustrovaně zavrčel, jelikož Malloryho sako prostě samo od sebe zmizet nehodlalo.

"Máš toho na sobě zbytečně moc," postěžoval si zadýchaně Bond, který se přiměl opustit Malloryho ústa, do kterých by dříve nikdy neřekl, jak dokonale mohou proti těm jeho působit.

Do očí se mu však vkradlo veselí, když zjistil, že se na něj Mallory pousmál. Kdyby mu srdce už takhle zběsile netlouklo, tím úsměvem by zcela jistě začalo, pomyslel si Bond a uchopil strany tmavě modrého saka, načež je Mallorymu pomohl sundat. Jak tak sako spěšně skládal, všiml si na zemi ležící tašky.

Samolibě se ušklíbl a odložil kus oblečení na nejbližší skříňku. Pak pozornost vrátil k člověku, kterého tak strašně moc chtěl, a zatvářil se zvědavě, neboť Mallory se také poměrně samolibě šklebil, načež se trochu rozpačitě poškrábal na zadní straně krku, ovšem nekoukal se Bondovi do očí, nýbrž…

Agent nemohl uvěřit tomu, co viděl, jakmile k němu Mallory zvedl zrak, a Bond zaznamenal červeň na v jeho tváři. Ihned si tu informaci uložil do paměti a ačkoliv již byl přesvědčen, že Mallory necouvne, rozhodl se zachovat takřka romantickou atmosféru. Aniž by uvažoval nad tím, jak klišoidně ono gesto působí, vzal staršího muže za ruku a pozpátku se rozešel směrem k ložnici. Cosi v Malloryho očích jej zasáhlo hluboko uvnitř a donutilo se usmát stylem ala zamilovaný idiot.

V pokoji pak stisknul vypínač a místností se rozlilo světlo, tlumené a zvláštně teplé, jaké vydávají svíčky. Sám si během chvilky svlékl košili, aby vzápětí celou svou pozornost mohl věnovat jen Mallorymu… Garethovi, opravil se v duchu.

Druhý muž mu nyní zcela přenechal iniciativu, nechal se posadit na postel a s mírným úsměvem a snad i obdivem sledoval, jak Bond poklekl, sundal mu boty i ponožky, následně zaujal místo po jeho boku a přisál se mu na rty, zatímco prsty rozepínal knoflíčky košile, která zanedlouho našla své místo na podlaze. A Bond opravdu nelenil, jal se dokázat, že mu na Garethovi záleží, všemi možnými způsoby… Líbal Garetha na rty, na čelist, na krk, dlaněmi jej hladil po mírně zarostlém hrudníku, zádech, bříšku, a když se zcela očividně vyhnul nižším partiím, roztáhl ústa v úsměvu nad Garethovým nesouhlasným zamručením.

Malloryho reakce mu připomněla, jak moc vzrušený je on sám, a že kalhoty mu už sakra vážně pohodlné nejsou. Potřeboval se jich zbavit a to hned. Seskočil z postele, rozepnul si je a i se spodním prádlem odkopl stranou, načež se chystal vrátit k druhému muži, jenž… O Bonda se pokusil infarkt. Tedy téměř, neboť ta síla vzrušení, jež jim projela a neomylně zamířila do slabin, byla neuvěřitelná, ten pohled na Garetha, jenž se stačil rovněž během pár sekund úplně svléct, a nyní seděl na posteli, koukal na něj těma modrýma, náhle divokýma a chtíčem planoucíma očima…

…a ta erekce, jež Bondův zrak přitahovala jako magnet…

Neodolal a vlastně ani nechtěl. Vlezl na postel, položil si Garetha na záda a zatímco se ústy věnoval těm druhým, dlaní sjel přes krk, hrudník až dolů, k podbřišku, načež stisknul krví nalitý orgán, Mallory mu instinktivně přirazil do ruky. Hladil jej, uspokojoval a slastí přivíral oči s každým Garethovým stenem. V tu chvíli pro něj prostě neexistovalo nic jiného než chuť, udělat Mallorymu dobře.

Cítil jeho ruce na svém těle, dotýkal se jej na ramenou, zádech, zadku… a pak znovu na ramenou, za které je uchopil pevněji, ale místo toho, aby od sebe Jamese odsunul, ho přetočil na záda, až poté se s téměř žraločím úsměvem usadil mezi Bondovy roztažené nohy. Agent byl mile překvapen vývojem událostí, ale až v momentě, kdy se horká ústa octly v oblasti jeho slabin, mu došel ten Malloryho pohled k jeho rozkroku… Zřejmě si už tehdy představoval, jak…

Bond hlasitě zasténal a sevřel prostěradlo v dlaních, jakmile se jeho erekce dotkl vlhký jazyk a následně byla pohlcena horkými ústy. Zíral na strop a hlavou mu lítaly jen myšlenky na to, jak jeho žalud naráží na Malloryho zadní stranu krku, jak rty perfektně obemkly jeho penis, jak mu funí na kořen, jak je sakra nažhavený z toho, že ho právě Gareth kouří.

Přitiskl si ruce na tvář, do jedné se kousnul, nechtěl se ještě udělat, ještě ne, opakoval si… chladný vzduch ovanul jeho erekci, když vyklouzla z Malloryho úst, která se nyní začala věnovat jeho koulím, něžně si s nimi hrála, než se vrátila znovu k Bondově délce.

"Podívej se na mě, Jamesi," zapředl a počkal, než se Bond s funění nenadzvedne na loktech a neupře své modré oči do těch druhých, stejně nebesky modrých…. Do kterých se zamiloval a v kterých chtěl vidět chtíč tak šílený, že na něj Gareth nikdy nezapomene.

"Jestli to uděláš, dál už dneska nedojdem," skoro zakňučel James. Strašně rád by nechal Malloryho, aby ho udělal takhle, protože se si to očividně užíval, ale… "Chci být v tobě."

"Vždyť jsi…" smál se Gareth upřímně, načež se James nevzmohl na nic jiného, než na jemné pohlazení jeho tváře. Klekl si a políbil jej, nedbaje na to, co právě Mallory dělal. Touha jej ale hnala dál, vzdálil se a z nočního stolku vytáhnul lubrikant. Kdykoliv kamkoliv dorazil, jako první se ujistil, že jej má dostatek… Už z toho byl zvyk, který se jednoduše hodil.

Mallory už se mezitím položil opět na záda a Bond zaujal stejnou pozici, jakou starší muž před chvíli, tedy mezi jeho nohama. Tak nějak už stačil pochopit, že určitě není Garethův první, ale stejně chtěl postupovat trpělivě… Jedním prstem se pomalu blížil ke vstupu, druhou hladil Malloryho po stehně, párkrát polaskal jeho erekci, skláněl se líbal jej na bříšku a na hrudi, na oplátku mu Gareth sem tam prohrábl vlasy a se spokojeným povzdechem jej políbil, když se James tváří přiblížil k té jeho.

Bond ho roztahoval, nejistota jej opouštěla, sice to už dlouho nedělal, ale Mallory byl úplně uvolněný, náruživě odpovídal na jeho polibky a celkově působil, že si Jamesovu péči užívá. S třemi prsty uvnitř přišlo zasténání, z kterého se přes Bonda přelila vlna horka. Bylo tak hlasité, prosycené slastí…

Agent zavrčel, jak se snažil přimět k trpělivosti. Potřeboval být už sakra uvnitř něj, cítit to horko, tření… Na moment odložil svou nadrženost stranou, aby se přesvědčil, že příprava už je dostatečná, vytáhl prsty a potřel si lubrikantem erekci, načež spojil modré oči s modrými, z nichž čišela touha. Nemělo smysl otálet…

Mladší muž pevně stiskl zuby, když se zasouval do Malloryho, bylo to perfektní. Nakláněl se nad Garethův hrudník, zhluboka dýchal, krev mu bušila v uších, na tváři ucítil dotek a rtech rovněž. Boky pohyboval rozvážně, dokud se v něm cosi nezlomilo, možná to mělo co dočinění s tím, že mu Gareth vycházel vstříc. Přirážel do něj, vrčel, pot se mu perlil na čele a ty ruce… Všude na rozpálené kůži vnímal ty ruce, velké, široké… sem tam mu hlavou proletěla myšlenka na bolest, již mu způsobovaly nehty.

Rukou samovolně vyhledal Garethovu délku, honil ho a zároveň doširoka rozevřenýma očima pozoroval tvář staršího muže, který jako by věděl, o co Bondovi jde… Že chce vidět jeho oči… Mallory pohled opětoval a James se v něm ztrácel. Led a chlad byl nenávratně pryč, planul v nich žár, zářily chtíčem a potřebou, jen ten pohled hnal Bonda výš, nutil jej přirážet rychleji, s větší razancí.

Gareth si zkousnul spodní ret. Jamesem projela vlna rozkoše, když spatřil jeho výraz, vyjadřující čirou slast, a na dlani mu ulpěla teplá tekutina. Garethovy steny zanikly v těch Bondových, který se udělal okamžitě po něm. Bílé prameny opustily jeho tělo s takovou silou, že měl na moment pocit, že ztratil vědomí. Nádherný pocit uvolnění se přes něj přelil a pronikl až do konečků prstů, paže, o níž se opíral, vypověděla poslušnost a agent se složil na Malloryho.

Objal muže pod sebou a unikl mu spokojený zvuk, když se silné ruce obtočily také kolem něj. Orgasmus v něm stále dozníval, mírně se třásl a srdce mu přetékalo emocemi… především pak stále rostoucí láskou vůči Garethovi.

"Já to opravdu myslel vážně," zamumlal do hrudníku, na němž si ustlal.

"To jsi mi právě dokázal," řekl Mallory vlídně a sevřel Jamese ještě pevněji v náručí. Chtěl prodloužit chvíli, než bude sprcha nevyhnutelná. "Nebyl jsem přesvědčen, že dostaneš Silvu, nebyl jsem přesvědčen, že zničíš Spectru, ani že se se mnou nechceš vyspat, aniž bys neměl postranní úmysly. Asi bych ti měl důvěřovat častěji."

Bond pobaveně zafuněl, vzápětí se zvážněl a… prostě to risknul.

"A že tě miluju, to mi uvěříš?"

"Když ses udělal, sténal jsi moje jméno jako smyslů zbavený," informoval jej Mallory, načež měkce dodal: "To by samo o sobě nemuselo být zcela vypovídající, ale... byl bych blázen, kdybych ti to nevěřil…"

Po chvíli ticha, kdy James dumal nad tím, co přesně tahle odpověď znamená, se Gareth ozval znovu.

"Dej tomu čas, Jamesi… Dej mi čas," pak mladšího muže pohladil po vlasech, z čehož se Bondovi rozlil nitrem skoro šťastný pocit. Uměl si počkat, uměl být trpělivý… když chtěl a v Garethově případě sakra chtěl.


End file.
